kishuku_gakkou_no_julietfandomcom-20200223-history
Scott Fold
|nickname =Scottia |gender = Male |birthdate = |bloodtype = |age = 16-18 (Main Story) 25 (Wedding time-skip) |height = 181 cm (5'9") |weight = |status = Alive |school = Dahlia Academy Boarding School (Graduated) |group = White Cats House |occupation = Student (Former) Prefect (Former) |manga = Volume 1, Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 |japvoice = Hiroshi Kamiya |engvoice = |relatives = Unnamed parents}} is one of the supporting characters of Boarding School Juliet series and a member of the White Cats House. Personality Scott is a very diligent person, shown by his dedication to his studies. As a member of the White Cats, he doesn't get along with the Black Dogs and comes into conflict with them, mostly with Inuzuka. He is very loyal to Juliet Persia, serving her as her second-in-command in the White Cats. He stated that he was once a delinquent saved by her in the past and owes her his life for helping to redirect him. However, he goes over the line in his admiration of her, as he is often seen stalking her. Seven years later, he still has his love for her as he doesn't want to accept her and Romio Inuzuka's marriage and is thinking about ruining it before being caught by Chizuru Maru. Plot Scott and Juliet ~ Main article: Chapter 61 ~ Scott went to see Rex to ask him to be his Servant. Rex refuses right away. He asks why he wants to be his Servant in the first place. Scott replied that he heard that Persia has become Sieber’s Servant and that she is aiming to be a Prefect. Therefore he wants to be a Prefect too, so he could assist her. Princess Char also won’t be disturbing them, so they could be together forever. Rex then hit Scott, saying that it isn’t manly enough. Not to mention, he already has a Servant who is Somali. She came and applied to be his Servant a few minutes before Scott arrived. She is cute and strong, which makes her perfect to be Rex’s Servant. There were no other Prefects left except Rex to accept Scott as his Servant. He begs Rex to give him a chance. The Prefect can’t go back to his words unless Somali wants to give him a chance. She is awfully kind as she accepts. Rex then decided on a competition about which one of them shows how manly they are. In the hall, Rex set up a boxing ring. The White Cats come to watch what’s going on. Rex introduces both Somali and Scott in the ring. The two of them will engage in pro wrestling. The rules are simple: the first to give up loses, and there will be no time limit. The match begins and Scott charges in. He uses the ropes to slingshot him behind Somali and grabs her from behind. Nonetheless, Somali knocks Scott into a pole while saying he is a pervert. He tries to use his “Cobra twist” technique, but it was used against him instead. The match has run for 2 hours, and none of them give up. Somali is getting tired, and Scott has almost reached his limits. Somali tried to do her finishing blow, but Scott managed to get up once more. Rex then said that is enough. He won’t allow the fight to continue since it's dangerous for him. He’s sure that Persia will acknowledge Scott with his efforts. But Scott refuses. It’s not about being acknowledged, it’s not about love, but it’s for her. She helped change him back then, and now he wants to repay the favor. He must help her reach the top. Rex then sees the manliness from Scott. Somali gives up, exhausted. Scott has won and becomes Rex’s Servant. Romio And The Student Election Assembly 1 and 2 ~ Main article: Chapter 80 & Chapter 81 ~ During the election campaign, the Servants will be giving out their speech to the students on why they should choose them to be Prefects. During Scott’s turn, he went up to the stage with the outfit Rex gave him. He admits that he has no power to change the academy. Ever since he was young, he has always been slow grabbing the basic he wants. Nobody praised him particularly. No one needed him in particular. He is a wholly unremarkable person. But he knows one who could change the academy and her name is Juliet Persia! More than anyone, she considers the welfare of everyone in the academy. He believes that she of all people will be able to bring them towards a brighter path. As someone who followed and served her for years, he is definitely capable of assisting her in realizing her ideals, more than anyone else. He doesn’t care if people are not supporting him as long they are supporting her and lending her their support. “Persia First” is the motto he lives by. Scott then receives a huge cheer from the crowd. Romeo And The Exhibition Match 1, 2, 3 and 4 ~ Main article: Chapter 93, Chapter 94, Chapter 95 & Chapter 96 ~ The new Prefects are having a joint meeting for the upcoming sports festival. However, it’s not going well so far. Inuzuka wanted both Black Dogs and White Cats to be on the same team but Scott refused. Leon then suggests using the exhibition match which will be held up before the festival. A match made of Black Dogs and White Cats to heat up the match. Some refuse, and some don’t. They all began to argue with one another. Airu then enters the room along with Kochou and Teria with an angry tone. He gives them a full 30 minutes lecture of how careless they are right now. Inuzuka admits with what he said, but he tells him that they won’t lose to the third-years. Cait who overheard it suddenly showed up from the window taking it as a challenge. They want them to accept the challenge but Persia sees no reason why they should. Sieber and Rex also showed up saying they don’t have confidence in themselves. Inuzuka notices something was up since all the third-years Prefects are here. He then accepts the challenge to prove which Prefects are more superior. During the exhibition match, Persia asks Inuzuka why he accepted the challenge. He told her that there was something up with how the third-years Prefects were acting. Even though they were accepted, the second-years are yet to be wholly accepted as Prefects. But what if they win here? Inuzuka believes the third-years Prefects are planning to lose on purpose for the second-years’ sake. The exhibition match was about to begin. The game is called “Dahlia Wall Game”, which will be host by Shuna and Ameria. The rules are simple: the first team to get the ball on the other team’s goal is the winner. Inuzuka tells his brother that he will intend to learn from this. When the match begins, Char tossed the ball upwards. Inuzuka and Scott tried to get it but were stopped by Rex. Airu tells Inuzuka that he’s mistaken. Their goal is to get rid of their ego by stomping all of them into the ground. Inuzuka, unfortunately, realizes that his theory was wrong. Rex then charges to the second-year’s goal while knocking everyone in his path. On his way, Scott was in front waiting for him. Rex admits that he has guts and asks Scott why he isn't wearing the uniform he gave him. Scott replied that he is embarrassed to wear such a thing and won’t wear it again. While he was about to say that he will surpass him, Rex charges and moves Scott out of the way. However, Scott managed to buy some time to get the other second-years to block Rex. Rex then passed the ball to Cait. Cait dodges every one of his opponents while saying they still don’t understand the meaning behind the match. Inuzuka was wondering what he meant by that. Aby tried to block Cait but he was stopped by Somali who was hugging him. Cait then insulted Aby which make him depressed, but later been in courage by Somali and put him back in the mood. With no other choice, Cait uses his secret move called the “Ball” hiding. He lifts the ball, brings it back down, and makes it vanished. Though everyone can obviously see it’s in his pants. Sieber then mercilessly hit the ball out of his pants, hurting Cait’s crutch. With Cait unable to move for a while, this is the second-years’ chance. Everyone is in the rose garden, and Sieber has the ball heading to the goal. Hasuki was about to get the ball but Sieber passes it up to Kochou who jumped. They almost arrive at the fountain. Kochou passes the ball to Airu, and he charges in. However, Inuzuka was blocking him upfront. Airu pushes Inuzuka aside, but after he did, Persia was behind Inuzuka from a blind spot. She took the ball from Airu, saying their counter-attack begins. Persia can’t go forward since it’s blocked by the third- years. She then ran to the left to flank them. When Inuzuka is with Airu, he told him that he finally realizes the reason for this match. Airu then pushes Inuzuka to the side once again. When it was just Inuzuka and Hasuki, he asks her to get all the second-years together for a bit. The second-years disappeared off the map and hid in the forest. Inuzuka gathers them here to discuss something. Their attacks from before aren’t working. To prevent this from happening again, they need to develop their teamwork. Scott disagrees, saying there is no way the Black Dogs and White Cats could fight together in the first place. Kochou and Teria found them and aimed to get the ball from Persia. Scott then says they will play along with this teamwork. However, he throws Inuzuka at Kochou and Teria for a decoy. They came out of the forest, but Rex was blocking them. Persia passed the ball to Hasuki, and the latter asked Scott to bend down. She uses him as a stepladder to break free from Rex. Aby then grabbed the ball from Hasuki, stating he should have it. Scott also joins in, trying to get the ball from the both of them. Airu stares at them with disappointment and starts to attack Scott, who has the ball. To his surprise, he is saved by Inuzuka. Scott, offended, asked why he would save him. Inuzuka explains to everyone that they are Prefects. They have the same ambitions to change the academy. As long they have the same goal in mind, there shouldn’t be a problem working together. While he was talking, Cait stole the ball from Scott and ran off. As the second-years are chasing him, they receive a cheer from both Black Dogs and White Cats. The school has slowly started to change. Inuzuka has a plan and he tells Leon what it is. After that is settled, he leaves the rest to Leon to take charge of the others. Leon doesn’t want to since she believes nobody will listen to her. Inuzuka told her that’s because she hasn’t properly accepted them. She shouldn’t be afraid to tell them how she feels. Inuzuka then left the rest to her. After Inuzuka left, Leon turns and apologizes to Persia for what happened before. She understands that what she did is unforgivable, but she really wants to work together this time. Persia agrees and said the terror back then can’t be forgotten. But she and Inuzuka have grown used to unreasonableness. Persia encourages Leon that she also came along the way for being mixed blood. Persia offers her hand and wants to work together with Leon. Leon then sees Persia as “Virgin Mary”, which Scott agrees. Inuzuka managed to steal the ball from Cait by coming through the sewers. He then throws it as far where the other second-years will be. They were about to grab it, but they see that Sieber and Rex won’t allow it. However, Hasuki and Aby work together to stop Rex. Leon’s job is to stop Sieber. She thinks of her weakness and says: “Bear Panties”, which makes Sieber stop running, embarrassed. Persia prevents both Kochou and Teria while Scott is directing to the goal. Scott made it through the main building, almost reaching the goal. The one behind him was Airu who won’t allow him to get away that easily. Airu was about to steal the ball from Scott, but he did a back pass and gave it to Inuzuka. Airu asks Scott how he knows that Inuzuka was behind him. Scott replied that wherever he goes, Inuzuka will come chasing him. Everyone was cheering for Inuzuka. He made his final move to throw the ball, but he tripped ridiculously. Fortunately, the ball still managed to hit the third years’ goal. The second-years Prefects won! Airu expects him to finish it well but is proud of the ending. He will be expecting more from him in the future. Trivia * His name comes from the Scottish Fold. * At one point, he decided to cross-dress as Persia and called himself Scottia after the revelation of Inuzuka's and Persia's relationship to the whole school. **After Princess Char returned him to his normal self, Scott has surpressed his memories, as he doesn't remember been Scottia before. * He gets sea-sick easily. * Unlike the other characters, he never finds or has an occupation after the final time-skip. Category:White Cats House Category:Prefect Category:Male Category:West Duchy